


Surprise?

by jen0ja3m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Nomin, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married Nomin, Mpreg, dumb jeno, emotional jaemin, mention of renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/pseuds/jen0ja3m
Summary: Well no, Jeno is not hopeless. Just he thought maybe his husband could be a little direct cause on God, he is bad at guessing?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 299





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/gifts).



> I'm back with fluff and domestic nomin! Enjoy and leave me your thoughts! 🤍 Edee this is for you🥰
> 
> p/s: I'm sorry if I am lack of anything 🥺 Sorry for the weird spacing btw. I struggle a lot to do the spacing and at last, I gave up so sorry if it hurts your eyes :(

Being a stay at home husband is sometimes fun when you have the house all to yourself and you have no one bothering you but not when you get to stay at home alone for a long time. It is boring. Really. 

Jaemin is bored. It’s been a few days since his husband went away for a business trip. What would he do really in a big house like this other than lazing out? He doesn’t even have a single pet to play around with or even a child to accompany him. 

Child. He smiles at the thought. Jaemin unconsciously rubs his slightly bulging belly. Their child. 

He just found out that he is on his third month, nearing his second trimester when he went for a check-up this morning. It is surprising really because of what he heard from Renjun that when he was pregnant with his and Hyuck’s child, his morning sickness is really the worst on the first trimester.

But for Jaemin, he is not having any of those until now even when he is nearing his second trimester. That is what he told his doctor.

The doctor said it is fine and completely normal for some carriers to not have morning sickness. The younger just nodded. 

The fact that he is almost on his second trimester without any sign that he is carrying a baby is the main reason why all of this still feels so surreal. His belly too, he, of course, realizes that he is getting ‘fat’ but he shrugged it off since he is getting lazy and that is the outcome for not working his ass out.

His thought was cut short when his phone rang. Reaching his hand out to the coffee table right in front of him, Jaemin smiles upon seeing the name across the screen of his smartphone.

Once he picked it up a groggy voice was heard from the other line of the phone, “Hello, baby?”

Jaemin smiles. His husband must’ve been so tired.

“Hello love,” he replied before shifting in his seat, as he lay down on the couch.

“How are you, today? I missed you so much. Can’t wait to go home.” the voice on the other line added.

“I am good, Jeno. Just bored without you.” the brown-haired male unconsciously pouts before continuing, “I can’t wait to welcome you home too!”

“I literally can hear you pouting and I swear you are the cutest. I’ll be back in 2 more days baby. Wait for me hmm?” Jaemin can hear his husband loud and clear but his mind wonders as to how he would break the news that they are pregnant to his husband.

“Hello? Baby?” Jeno called out upon hearing no answer from his little husband. 

Snapping out of his thought, Jaemin hummed as he spoke, “Alright daddy. We are waiting for you!” 

“Who is ‘we’?” Jaemin chuckles. He knows for sure that his husband’s eyebrows creased at the moment.

“Just come back soon, you’ll know when you come back!” 

“Well, okay? I’m gonna hang up now hmm? I have one more meeting to attend and I’m done for the day. I’ll call you back later, baby.” 

Jaemin understood. After exchanging a short battle of I love yous, they finally hang up as Jaemin smiles widely before taking his step to the bathroom to freshen up.

He is going to find ways to tell his husband and yeah their parents too. But of course, Jeno shall be the first one to know that they are pregnant. 

Well, It is okay as he still has 2 days to think about the ways to tell his husband except he is wrong.

***

After putting on Jeno’s old sweatshirt, he found himself rummaging through their closet for his husband’s sweatpants. It is not like he doesn’t have his own pyjamas. He just likes it wearing Jeno’s clothes because it smells like his husband and tonight is not an exception. Furthermore, he misses his husband so why not.

As he walked pass by the big full mirror in their closet he stops right in front of it before lifting his sweatshirt a little, revealing his slightly bulging stomach. 

His heart somehow feels full just by seeing his baby bump. He can’t believe that there is another life living in him. A life that he and Jeno created together. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he opted to take pictures of his baby bump. Proud smiles plastered on his face. 

After a few shots, he found himself walking towards the king-sized bed. Scrolling his gallery, sheepishly smiling. Ah, little bean. Once he is satisfied with the pictures, he took his place in the middle of the bed, ready to watch some series on Netflix. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard throughout the house, indicating that he indeed has guest on his front door.

Glancing towards the clock that was hung against the wall across from him, it reads 9 in the evening. It is late and he is curious since he is not expecting any guest today. His train of thought suddenly brought him to the worst-case scenario.

What if he opens his front door and it is the robber? He shakes his head. Why would a robber ring the doorbell? It doesn’t make sense. The doorbell rang again a few more times before he decided to go down to open it.

He needed to be positive and shrugged off all the negative thoughts as he opened the front door only to be greeted with his husband and a big ass bouquet, a small card with a little ‘I miss you’ in the middle of it. 

Jeno grinned widely as he opened his arm to welcome his husband into his arm but the younger didn’t budge from the front door. Instead, he saw how his husband’s eyes suddenly got watery. Before he could do anything about it, Jaemin spoke.

“You are home? But you told me you are coming home in 2 days?!” Jaemin is stunned. He doesn’t even know why but he just feels like crying so cry he does. Turning away from his husband, Jaemin runs upstairs into their shared bedroom. 

Jeno, who is confused, quickly pulls his luggage inside with his other free hand, taking his shoes off before closing the front door and locking it. He is confused and scared as to why his small husband cries. He didn’t do anything wrong aren’t him? He is sure he did nothing wrong but why?

Climbing up the stairs with flowers and luggage in both hands is indeed tiring. He opens the door to their shared bedroom as he sees the bulging blanket indicating that his husband is indeed under it. 

The sounds of the younger male’s sniffling could be heard as Jeno heaved a sigh. He wonders what he did wrong this time before walking towards Jaemin, towering over the latter’s figure under the blanket. He took his seat beside the bulging blanket.

“Baby, I am sorry. Could you tell me what is wrong?”

Jaemin didn’t budge and Jeno decided to scoot closer to the younger.

“Hey baby, please tell me? Please?” Jeno whines before pulling the blanket off Jaemin. Jaemin looked up, his lips trembling before another batch of tears streamed down his cheeks.

Pulling the younger up, Jeno places him on his lap before wiping the tears off his face. Jeno has always been the sweetest and the softest one. Jaemin is really blessed to have someone like Jeno in his life. He wouldn’t ask for more to be honest. 

“Baby, what is wrong? Tell me. Please don’t cry. I am so sorry.”

Wrapping his arm around the older, Jaemin hugs him tight. His face against the black-haired male’s neck. It took him a while to completely stop his sniffles. Jeno is just elated to rub his husband back, soothing him into a complete stop.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jen. I was just surprised to see you home. And maybe I cried because I missed you so much.” Jaemin lifted his head to look at his husband. Jeno raised his eyebrows. He knows Jeno is not convinced but really what can he say when he, himself doesn’t even know why he is crying. He just feels like it. 

“Stop asking questions. Well, I need to tell you something! But before that, you need to shower! You stink, Jen.” He said before pulling himself up to lay down on the bed with a chuckle. 

Jaemin really is confusing tonight, Jeno thought. Not to upset his finally smiling husband, Jeno just agreed although he has a lot on his mind that he needs to ask the younger, he nodded. Afraid the younger would get mad or anything he better go but not before crouching down, leaving kisses on his husband’s face. Jaemin cute giggles resonate throughout the comfort of their bedroom walls.

Maybe this is what they call a pregnancy hormone. The change in his mood is scary and the fact that he hates crying but tonight alone, he cried a lot. Well, it seems like this is only the beginning.

Jeno came back to his husband snoring lightly, sprawling across the king bed. He smiles, looks like the things that his husband wanted to tell him and all the explanations for his husband's behaviour tonight shall be postponed to be discussed tomorrow. 

***

The stream of sunlight cracks into the master bedroom through the slightly open curtain waking the black-haired male up from his deep slumber. Waking up with no one on his side, he rubs his eyes as he glanced towards the clock hung on the wall. 

It is still 8 in the morning. Jaemin surely is in the kitchen preparing for breakfast. 

He was right when he entered their dining room with a stack of pancakes in the middle of the dining table with two sets of plates and cups across each other. The smell of bacon and eggs is in the air. Jeno’s stomach growled upon smelling it. 

He entered the kitchen with his husband’s back in view. He smiles. Jaemin has always been so adorable. He is getting way more adorable when he is in the kitchen wearing his favourite pink apron. 

The spatula in Jaemin’s hand was about to fly out of his hand when he felt a pair of hands wrapped itself around his middle. 

“Jen! Oh my god, you scared me!” Jaemin turned around but not before turning his stove off. He pouts, earning chuckles from Jeno as he muttered a small ‘I’m sorry’.

“Good morning, baby. What are you so cute for this early in the morning hm?” he softly said as he leaned down, leaving kisses all over his husband’s face.

“Good morning to you too, handsome. What do you mean cute? I am just me in my pyjamas and an apron Mr Lee?” Jaemin said, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck as he sheepishly smiles upon hearing his husband’s compliments.

“Well, the point. You’ve always been cute. No matter what you are wearing. Even cuter when you wear nothing.” whispering the last part against the brown-haired male’s ear, he received a soft punch on his chest. 

“Stop it. Go wait at the table. I’m gonna put this bacon and eggs into plates and I’ll be right out, hubby.” Jaemin pulled away as he turned back towards the pan on the stove. Jeno hummed before leaving one last kiss on the younger’s neck.

Jaemin whines before pushing the black-haired male with his elbow, out of the kitchen. Once the older is out, he takes the chance to sort out his plan again.

A plan to tell Jeno that they are indeed carrying. This plan was supposed to be carried out last night but he can’t believe that he just fell asleep while waiting for his husband. Hence, when he woke up this morning he planned on telling his husband today by hook or by crook. 

He is going to make it simple just by telling his husband that he is pregnant!

***

Jeno realised that his husband is eating a lot today. He is happy at the fact that Jaemin is eating so much. The fact that he feeds his husband well can be seen now at how full the smaller’s cheeks are.

Their breakfast is rather peaceful with Jaemin asking about Jeno’s trip. Exchanging jokes in between. Jeno and Jaemin are what you can call the relationship goals.

Even after 15 years of knowing each other in which 10 years of being best friends, 3 years of dating and 2 years into their marriage now, they are still very much in love with each other.

Claiming that his husband did so much for him today, Jeno took the responsibility to wash their dishes. Jaemin agreed of course. Furthermore, he easily gets tired when he is standing for too long, he realised. 

He took the chance to sit in the living room, scrolling through his phone. His hand unconsciously travel down to his bulging belly. He smiles. 

‘We are going to tell daddy today, baby.’ he silently thought.

Jeno came in before turning on the television, taking his seat beside the younger. He scoots closer before wrapping his arm around Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Putting his phone on the coffee table in front of him, Jaemin sheepishly smiles before turning his head to look at his husband. With his husband’s eyes fixed on the television, Jaemin has a clearer view of Jeno’s side profile. 

Jeno pointed nose has always been attractive. His long eyelashes are unbelievable pretty, complimenting his looks is the sharp jawline. 

When they were still in college, Jeno had always gained attention from both boys and girls. Some even had the guts to ask him out even if they know Jeno is in a relationship with him. Jaemin and Jeno always end up fighting for that reason. He knows it is not Jeno’s fault that people come lining up for a piece of him, it is just Jeno is too good to say no for every advance his admirer did for him. Although Jaemin is not really on the possessive side, he can’t help but get mad when others come to claim what is his.

Jeno turned his head to the side to be greeted with his husband pretty face so close to him. He smiles before speaking, “Am I that handsome hmm?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes but both of them know it is the fact. Jeno is indeed handsome. Jeno chuckles before turning his head back to the front, eyes shifting towards the television.

“Hmm no. I just have something to tell you, babe” Jeno hummed indicating that he is listening.

“Come. Give me your hand, Jen.” Jeno looked at his husband, hesitantly giving the younger his hand. Jeno raised his eyebrows but before he could speak, Jaemin took his hand before guiding them to his belly.

Jeno is confused as to what is his husband doing, he can see how brown-haired male sheepish smiles and the reddish shades are adorning his face. 

Oh.

“Just tell me, babe. Why are you being so shy all of sudden? Let us go to our room or do you want to do _ _ _ _it____ here?” Jaemin knows what his husband meant. All too well. With the smirks on his face. Jaemin groaned before pushing Jeno away.

“What? I thought you wanted to do _ _ _ _it____?” Jeno scoots closer to the younger male.

“God, you are so dumb Jeno.”

Jeno’s forehead creased. Him? Dumb? Not a chance when you have the Lee’s genetics running in your body. “Come on baby. What is it then?” 

Pulling his husband into his lap with the younger’s back against his chest, Jeno’s hands travelled back to his belly. Trying to figure what the younger trying to tell him if it is not about ____it.____

Oh.

“I get it, baby. Are you trying to tell me that I feed you well that you’ve gained weight?”

Confident in his answer, Jeno proudly grinned. Feeling his husband bulging stomach. Now he understands. It is not only Jaemin’s cheeks is round. His belly too. Cute, Jeno thought. 

Jaemin turning his head to him with tears streaming down his face catch Jeno off guard. What again this time? Jeno thought this is getting way more confusing.

“Baby why? Oh my god please stop crying.”

“Am I that f-fat?” Jaemin stutters as he sobs harder into his hands.

He turned the younger who is on his lap to face him as he pulls his hands to reveal the reddish face of his husband due to his cries. 

Before Jeno could say anything, Jaemin continued, 

“Are you going to leave me now that I am fat? Are you going to find someone better than-”

His words are cut short when Jeno pulls him in for a hug, hushing him. Jeno sighed. Guess he said something wrong.

“Baby I’m sorry I didn’t mean you are fat like that. You are not fat okay? I meant to say rather than the old bony you, you are now much more fit. And you are so perfect okay? Listen to me baby, you are amazing. I don’t care if you are fat, fit or skinny, I will always love you. So please don’t say shits that I’ll replace you with someone new. I won’t do that. You are mine and I am forever yours. No one can take your place. You hear me?”

Jaemin sobs into his husband shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around the older’s torso. Jeno could hear a small ‘I’m sorry’ muttered by the smaller. Jeno heaved a sigh before rubbing his back.

“It is okay, baby. Don’t cry yeah? You have been crying twice in a span of 24 hours baby. This is so not you. Tell me what is wrong hmm? I am worried.’

Jeno is right. This is so not Jaemin. Even when they fight, Jaemin rarely cry. He would just sulk and opted not to talk to Jeno. Jaemin lifted his head before wiping his tears away.

“I’m about to tell you but you just need to say I am fat.” Jeno smiles as he reached out to cup his husband face. WIping the tears away. 

“Yes yes. I am sorry, okay?” 

Jaemin just nodded before speaking, “The things is, we have a bun in the oven.”

“Wow. You managed to bake buns this morning?” Jeno pinched his cheeks. Jaemin heaved a really long sigh. He gives up really.

Jeno speaks again, “But I didn’t smell anything? Wasn’t it supposed to be done by now?”

Jaemin pulls himself up from the older lap as he stormed up to their bedroom but not before shouting, “You are so dumb, Jen.”

Jeno is sure Jaemin changed his mood pretty quickly. This morning alone he has been shifting from being happy to crying and now mad. Jeno scratches his head frustratedly before following Jaemin into their room. Luckily the door is not locked. Jaemin is sitting at the edge of the bed with arm crossed against his chest, his pouty lips mumbling something Jeno is not sure of what it is.

“Baby?” Jeno called out.

Jaemin didn’t even turn to his husband. Instead, he throws the envelope he got from the clinic yesterday to his husband.

Jeno is good at catching things luckily. 

“What is this?” Jeno forehead creased in curiosity, examining the envelope in his hand. 

“Before I get mad even more than I am now, please open the envelope dumbass. Then only, you can talk to me.” Jaemin coldly said and Jeno gulped as he took his seat at the other side of the bed.

‘Park’s Clinic’ it reads. Jeno started to get panic. Without even taking the whole thing out, Jeno jumps toward his husband, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Are you sick? Oh my god. Baby why what happened-”

“Oh my god, why did I marry you again? You are helpless. I said read till the end!” Jaemin thrashed in his husband’s hold but Jeno is not letting him go. Jaemin speaks again, “God, Lee Jeno. I am pregnant. We are pregnant! You are going to be the daddy of our baby soon.”

Only then, Jeno let the younger go with his eyes open wide. Jaemin is sure his husband is shaken. A single drop of tear makes his way down the older’s eyes. Jaemin’s heart softens as he reached his hand out to wipe it away.

Taking his husband hand in his slightly bigger one, Jeno speaks, “We are having a baby?” Jaemin nods with a smile on his face.

“Oh my god. So that is why your belly is bulging and your cheeks are full?” Jaemin nods his head again,

Jeno laughs loudly. Before leaning down towards his husband belly, he spoke, “Oh god. My small small baby, you must’ve seen how dumb daddy is today right? Oh my god.” Jaemin chuckles. Fingers playing with his husband’s dark lock.

Jeno pulls himself up, scooting closer to his husband. His smiles never fade. Jaemin reached out to cup his husband’s face as he leans in pecking Jeno’s lips. “You look ugly when you cry.” Jaemin jokingly tells the older.

“I love you so much Lee Jaemin I swear to god,” Jeno said before pulling the younger into his lap.

“You are so dumb but I love you too, Lee Jeno. And of course, our little Lee too.” Jeno pulls his husband into a tight hug, muttering thank yous several times. Jeno really loves his little family. 

Honestly, both of them can’t wait to have their little Lee to be here already. 

Well not until 6 months after when Jaemin is trying to rip his hair out of his head screaming incoherently. All that Jeno can hear from that scream is, “Don’t come near me anymore, you pickle dick!” 

That was harsh but Jeno knows Jaemin doesn’t mean it and he knows that Jaemin is really in pain trying to deliver their little bean. 

Jeno as the supportive and loving husband he is would do anything for his husband including being the receiving end of the harsh words and violent attack. 

It is all worth it when the first cry of little Lee resonates throughout the delivery room. Tears streamed down both parents face with a proud smile on the older’s face. 

Finally, Lee Jisung. Welcome to the world, little bean.


End file.
